Sharing apartment: A four act
by Annie-red-queen
Summary: The story about how sharing the apartment became sharing the bed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the names or the places are mine.

L: (suddenly breaking the lunch silence) I'm leaving my wife, she keeps cheating on me with the PE teacher. I'm going to need a place to stay until I rent a room or a small apartment.

Lestrade said it during Miss Hudson's Sunday lunch. Sherlock was there as were John, Molly and Ms. Hudson.

MH: Well I don't have a spare room anymore, boys are renting both…

SH: And we don't actually want you around more than you normally do…

JW + MH: SHERLOCK!

JW: (glancing at Sherlock with deadly eyes) We would gladly accept you around if we have space, Greg, but as Ms. Hudson said we're out of rooms, I'm sorry.

M: (in a low voice )You could stay at my place, I don't have a spare room, but mine is big enough and I have a spare bed and mattress.

Everyone looks astonished, who would imagine that Molly, the shy Molly Hooper, would offer not only shelter for Lestrade, the homeless, but her own room.

M: Only if you don't care about sharing the same bedroom.

SH: He shares, or used to share, the bed with a woman that cheated on him, he won't care about sharing a room with a girl from the work …

L: Oh, Enough Sherlock! Well Molly, I'll accept your offer because I reeealy can't stand my ex-wife anymore, I'm afraid I'll have to abuse from your kindness for some time, since I'll have to take care of the divorce problems AND make rental research, but I can pay a rent, or we can split the expenses, or whatever you find the easiest for you.

M: We talk about this later, when will you move?

L: As soon as I can, as soon as you feel comfortable also.

M: Tomorrow by the end of the shift you can bring your stuff.

L: (kissing Molly's hand) Thank you so much Molly!

M: (blushing a little) No problem at all.

Miss Hudson gave a big smile to Molly, Sherlock just looked bored and John seemed very interested on his own plate. There was dessert and tea after the lunch and as always when the food ended each and every one would take care of their business.

Molly went home and looked around for non-desirable items of her routine life left around the apartment, she was a very tidy girl, but living alone had some perks that for a while should just vanish. There was her pile of books left on the living room's floor, her favorite place to read, and nothing else undesirable in the living room, she had to find the remote control, for months she hadn't turned on the TV.

_M:"OH here it is, under the pillow, how did it got here I certainly don't know. Ok, living room done kitchen to go"_

She almost never cooked at home, or she had something to eat by St. Bart or she was lunching on Ms. Hudson. There was a huge pile of tea mugs, which she never noticed, probably because of her late night reading/drinking tea habits.

_M: "I'll just put them on the washing machine and go to the laundry"_

Well the laundry was one of the two big problems of her house, she used to wash her clothes every week, but she hated folding them, so she used to leave piles of washed and dried clothes by the laundry and just fold and store them when she was in the mood for it.

_M: "Certainly THIS habit I'll have to stop, I don't want DI seeing my panties and bras around"_

So she tucked her clothes on the wardrobe. Now the second problem in the house was the bedroom. It was actually a massive problem that had been there for almost the same time she was living in the apartment. Her was were stuffed with photographs, poetry, Sherlock, posters of cities she would like to know and Christmas yellowish lamps that lightened it all with a soft but constant light. She decided to take Sherlock's photographs, _"Since The Woman showed around I have no chances with him", _yet her walls continued stuffed.

_M: "Tomorrow when he arrives I'll ask if he is troubles sleep with those on (pointing to the Christmas lamps) if he does I just turn them off for the night"_

Her ceiling was very different, Greg would probably notice in his first night there, there were stars all over it, "_Since I can't get real stars I'll just glue fake ones up there"._ Her wardrobe was neat, as her bathroom, but her bed side drawer was a personal problem, three drawers, in the first one she kept hair pins, hair brushes and other hair stuff, in the second one her thoughts notebook, wasn't a diary but it had her most inner thoughts, sad, happy and also kink ones. And in the third drawer she had, well she had her _"Say it Molly, you are alone at home, no one can hear it, the third drawer keeps my sex toys, okay said it"._ She was a girl, she was temporarily single but she was not stupid, she had preferences, fantasies and she had what she needed to be happy in bed. On the sex drawer there were fluffy handcuffs, strawberry scented candles, massage oil and of course what all smart sexually active girl should have, condoms.

_M: "Hope Greg doesn't find it!"_

House cleaning done now she could go take a bath and then read, she didn't know how would next day's night be.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning.

Molly was at the morgue, new bodies had just arrived and she was doing the arrival report, when Greg entered the room.

L: Morning Molly, everything set up for today? No problems at all?

M: Everything all right, hope you didn't bring too much luggage since we are going home or by foot or by tube.

L: Actually I have a car, we're going by car today and no not much luggage just enough (he opened a warm smile).

M: Okay, then, see you by the end of the shift.

L: Fine then, I'll come around when it's time to go! See you!

M: See you!

The day passed by nicely for both and soon was time to go.

L: Knock knock work lady, I'm done with crimes and I'll be waiting by the entrance of the room.

M: Almost done, just turning computer and lights off and them I meet you!

Lestrade waited by the aisle while Molly turned things off. He was awkwardly excited and worried, for 6 years he hadn't gone out with a different girl. And Molly was kind, nice and single. She got out of her working room with a white cardigan, black pants and a red scarf.

L: You look really nice dressed like this.

M: Thanks.

They went to Greg's car, she entered by the passenger side and saw that there were two medium bags on the back of the car. Greg entered and asked where she lived and she explained.

She lived in the fifth floor, apartment 505.

M: It's not much, but it's comfortable, here is the living room, there the kitchen, I don't use it frequently, but I have everything that is necessary for cooking and come here, the room, my bed is the one with purple sheets your is the one with blue sheets okay? The laundry is kind of behind the kitchen and there are two bathrooms but only mine has shower. Make yourself at home.

L: Thanks Molly, I'll stay by the living room by now.

M: Okay, I'm going to take a shower and change clothes if you need anything just come and ask.

Lestrade went to the living room, turned on the TV. Meanwhile Molly took a shower and put her panties on and nothing else, her post-bath habit and hanged around the room thinking of her day.

Knock knock

L: Molly may I enter?

M: (still topless but doesn't even notice) Yes, come in please!

L: I was thinking can I coo (looks up and find topless Molly staring at him, quickly looks back) Molly! Why are you topless? Why did you let come in?

Molly notice she's topless and go looking for her pajamas top.

M: Shit, (putting pajamas on) I didn't even noticed I was still half naked, I'm so used to living alone.

Even for that small instant Lestrade could have some idea how Molly's body was. And he noticedthat she was fit and gorgeous under all the clothes she used to wear.

M: I am terribly sorry.

L: Well I should say I'm sorry, can I turn now, I mean, are you dressed already?

M: Yes, yes you can. You were talking about cooking, I'm afraid I can't cook, not even an egg.

L: I was saying before seem topless you, that _** I**_ am going to cook a dinner for us tonight ok?

M: Hum, homemade food ! Yes you can, if there is anything I can do for helping you. And I think there is almost none ingredient at my food storage, but I can go and fetch what you need in the grocery, a block away from here.

L: There's no need for shopping today. I kind of imagined you weren't a girl of cooking, so I brought the ingredients I need.

M: That is so kind of yours! Thanks so much in advance.

L: I'm going to the kitchen now.

M: I follow you in a moment.

They had a wonderful time cooking, Molly was the worst cook in London and Greg could open a small bistro if he wanted.

L: I learned cooking because I hated my wife's food, she was terrible in the kitchen, actually now I see she was terrible in everything, even at parenting.

M: Well I never learned to cook, I lived with my parents until I got in college, then I would eat at the university cafeteria every day during med school and now I don't spend much time at home so I just eat out for the sake of my stomach (she laughed loudy).

They had dinner, chatted and went sleeping with their stomach full, both were bothered with how much that time together meant, Greg was caring a lot about Molly, when he entered her house he noticed she was very lonely and he wanted to cure that loneliness. And Molly saw a family Greg, a guy that liked to see happiness around him but that was destroyed by the awful treatment he was getting from his wife.

_M: "I wish I could rebuild this nice Greg someway."_

_L: "I wish I could cure Molly's loneliness so she could have a wonderful life from now"_


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed, they were more and more caring about each other, in the fifth day of shelter Greg bought some flowers for the house.

L: For a girl's house you don't have many flowers.

M: Don't be silly I have my cactus. It lives almost by its own, I water him once a month and there he is, leaving, growing and being happy.

Everything was working, they were happy, they were falling for each other with the excuse that their companion needed came Molly's day out, a Friday.

M: I'm going out with some friends, it's someone's birthday and they want all our old classmates together. Want to join me? Keep me away from pregnancy and engagement chats? (she laughed in a nervous way)

Of course Greg wanted to join her, but he wasn't sure that they were this close after only three weeks, I took him two years so he could go on his ex-wife class night's out.

L: Sorry I have some serious reports to be done by Monday. I'll be awake until 2 in the morning, I just can't sleep before it, well you already know it since you have stayed up with me every night since you gave me shelter and drunken Molly wouldn't bother me if she showed up.

M: Don't worry I never got drunk, never got a hangover. I am the nice kid, Mr. busy DI.

She wanted the comfort of his presence. He was already turning into her soul shelter. And that night she did got drunk for the first time, all her messed feelings by Greg that were getting day by day nearer of love and all the problems this love could bring made her drink more and more tequila. She got home with a fixed idea in mind.

M: He's sad and alone, getting divorced. Post break up sex could cheer him up and I want to do him so much. This couldn't go wrong.

Drunk people thoughts are never the smartest ones.

She got home before 2 in the morning, Greg was sitting in front of the TV watching some sports discussion, he had no reports to Do, he lied. Molly entered the room, walked towards him and sat on his lap, her legs apart, face to face. Greg got a little bit alarmed, after a while he decided that she was drunk _"She has to be drunk, or I'm dreaming"_ and somehow started to feel comfortable, maybe even more than comfortable, with her body placed so close to him.

M: I want to sleep with you, this night starting wright now.

Greg laughed, kink molly was a character of his dreams not a real person, but there she was unbuttoning his shirt. She looked for his lips and gave him a quick kiss. He hugged her right before his last button was gone.

L: I can't do it with you drunk. Let's wait until tomorrow.

M: But I want it now!

He kept the hug and she suddenly stopped looking for his last button. He untied the hug and noticed she had fallen asleep.

_L: "Maybe tomorrow she will still want it."_

He lifted her up and put her on her bed.

In the next morning, he woke up early because his mind was in a spiral of thoughts about Molly and made breakfast. At eleven she woke up, no sign of the alcohol from the night before except for her thirst.

_L: "She's a tough girl, no hangover sign, maybe because it's her first overdrinking time?"_

M: Morning.

L: Good morning, how was last night.

M: Taking my lack of memory, my infinite thirst and that I got up wearing the same clothes and the makeup that I was wearing yesterday, I assume that I might have drunk at least half bottle of tequila.

L: Probably more. No memory? What is the last thing you remember?

M: My third tequila shot, no salt no lemon just me and that bastard.

L: Oh… Ok them, I made some breakfast get something to eat, I'll cook lunch later.

Greg looked very sad after she told him her last memory.

_M: "What have I done yesterday, I remember commenting with the girls about he and they came with that bullshit about post break up sex. Shit was I so drunk that I actually tried it? And he remembers and wanted to talk about? I'm sure I haven't slept with him since I got up with my clothes on, but what have I said?"_

She decided to ask him, he was on the couch, TV on but certainly not paying attention to it. She got her mug with tea and sat by him.

M: Greg I feel that something has happened last night when I got home, what have I said?

L: Why do you feel like that?

M: You were so happy went I got to the kitchen and then when I described my last memory you got so sad.

L: Something happened I wish you could remember so we could talk about it.

M: Tell me and we talk about it.

What should he do right now, certainly he wanted to know what her real feelings were, since his feelings were a complete mess, he didn't want accept that he was falling for a girl he got close just two weeks ago, he wanted to know her true feelings about him so he could figure out what was happening with him.

L: You got home, completely drunk and said you wanted, well, to have sex with me last night, you sat on my lap, tights apart, face to face, gave me a kiss and started unbuttoning me, I hugged you and said that I couldn't do it with you drunk, you said you wanted to do "now" and I kept the hug and suddenly you fell asleep.

M: God, I hum… I never, ever… No that wasn't me... I'm sorry, I wouldn't… I know you are divorcing I would never do or say such thing ….

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she was so beautiful crying.

L: I thought it was for real, not a drunk story. My divorce is going so much more smooth now that I'm spending more time with you, you are making it all so much more bearable, don't apologize, please don't cry I wasn't judging you attitude.

M: I don't even know what to say, I'm so embarrassed!

L: I want to ask something for you.

M: You can ask whatever you want, Go ahead, I'll answer.

L: Do you **really **want me?

That was a problematic question, she could lie and say that was alcohol bullshit, but them he would think she didn't want anything with him. On the other hand there was the option to say the truth, but he could think she was some sort of creeper, that only sheltered him because of the possibility to get him. Both were difficult to say, she chose the truth, at least he would know it, could be horrible but was easiest to keep up with it.

M: Yes, I… I do want you. Not only your….. B-body, I want you whole so I can make you happier.

She said it looking right on his eyes, and then hided her face on her hands, if he wanted to go away she didn't want to look at his back.

But he didn't leave, he not only stayed but side hugged her while dealing with the mess his feelings were.

_L: "So she does like me, at least a little bit, she want me happy, and I want her happiness, I it makes my feelings equivalent or even identical to hers? Will I stay? Will it work? She seems so fragile I can't get up and walk away, I'll stay, I don't care anymore for how long will it last, if it will last I'll make her days happier for the time I spend by her"_

He kept his arm around her shoulders for a long time, she kept crying for a little bit, then she held his hand while recomposing herself.

M: You didn't run away? Why?

L: First of all I can't just leave the kind lady that gave shelter when she's suffering. Second I think we share a something, because I want to make you happy also. I'm confused but I stay by you for as much time as you want me around.

That statement put a big smile in Molly's face. She didn't expect for that. She hugged Greg like he was her last hope for sanity then looked at his eyes and he looked back and gave her a big kiss, a movies kiss. That was working so far, it was working better than their last companions, and maybe it could last for a long time.

They didn't talk after the kiss, she went for a bath and he for the kitchen to make his lover a wonderful meal. They ate, the talked just like before and decided to go for a walk, it was a cloudy Saturday but for both it felt like the sunniest Saturday in London's history, they walked holding hands, kissing, laughing at each other. Went back home, they wanted to keep that wonderful day going, they were craving for each other's body, for knowing what their skin smelt.

Molly and Greg entered the apartment kissing passionately. He lifted her and sat her in the couch backboard so she got taller. Started unbuttoning her cardigan, threw it on the ground while she pulled his pullover out. He lifted her once more and walked halfway to the room. She unbuttoned his shirt threw it on the ground beside her slippers, he started to unzip her dress and left it hanging on a hook she had on the corridor. Lifted her once more and went all the way to the room, he sat Molly on his bed, the nearest to the door, she unzipped his jeans, pulled all the way down, he took his shoes and his socks and left then in the floor. Both were on their underwear now, non-stop kissing, she was at first under Greg but managed to change the situation and sit on him, she reached for the third drawer and took a condom.

L: Prepared girl you are!

M: Can't risk running out of then, since you man are always not prepared.

She gave a big smile, a kiss and threw the condom for Greg.

M: I assume you have more experience in putting this on than me, I may or may not hurt you, not taking the chance anyway.

She sat behind him while he "dressed up" and kissed and nibbled his neck and ears. When he finished the task, he pulled her to his front again took her bra off and her panties and laid on his back.

M: Not afraid of a girl on the top?

L: Not at all, girls always manage to do it pleasant for them and for their man.

Molly kissed his mouth and let him in.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning they got up very late almost missed Ms. Hudson's Sunday lunch. They arrived at 221b Baker Street, Greg held molly's hand tight and pushed the doorbell. Ms. Hudson answered the door.

MH: We were thinking both of you didn't want my Sunday meal anymore, Sherlock was trying to deduce why, but now I know (staring at the tangled hands) come in, everything is almost ready.

S: Now I see, and everything makes sense, I knew both of you had new _companions _I just couldn't accept that you were each other's companions. But as I sad Lestrade is seeing a girl that can't cook, works all day long in some scientific job and is shy. While Molly is with an older guy, that is divorced or is getting divorced that works in the police or in some other governmental job.

JW: Enough with the show off. So you guys, I happy for you!

M: Thanks John and Sherlock.

L: Yeah thanks.

MH: You love birds could have spent the day together far away from me and the boys, if you wanted.

M: Don't worry Ms. Hudson, we will have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves.

They had a great meal and went back home, were they cuddled and talked about random things. They did had much time to enjoy each other's company and soon Lestrade would be a single man again so they could show the world their love.


End file.
